


squared off at the toe...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, Humor, M/M, rock on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: just a little fluffy coda to "Rock On"... (an excuse to dive into David x Patrick fic with some kissing)





	squared off at the toe...

The fuzzy fibers of David’s sweater are tickling his nose, his lips warming from his breath getting trapped in the shoulder of it, but he’s happy where he is. Not wanting to admit it, he needs this hug as much as David as each second releases little tendrils of the anxiety that had been wrapping around his insides ever since he called Ken. Not that Ken wasn’t appealing in his way. He’s cute and friendly in all those super accessible ways, but, Patrick apparently likes his men complicated, and exhausting, and only in the form of David Rose.

Alexis gives him a wiggle of her fingers as she slips out of the hotel room, the door closing behind her prompting David to loosen his embrace and look over his shoulder at her retreat.

When he looks back down at Patrick, his lips are curled into his signature “amused, yet slightly uncomfortable” smile and Patrick leans in to kiss him again, wanting to feel that smile widen as soon as their mouths touch. It’s one of his favorite things. He loves knowing he can make David smile. Knowing he makes David happy makes him happy in return. It’s a simple thing really,  _love_. Well, not really, but in times like this is feels that way.

David deepens the kiss and Patrick leans into it, relishing this rare moment of privacy in David’s room, knowing it could be over at any second. His fingers tighten on the back of David’s sweater as he feels David’s right hand push into the back pocket of his jeans…

His mouth leaves Patrick’s abruptly as his hand stops moving, fingers barely inside the pocket.

“Are you sure you didn’t want to date Ken?”

His eyes have the same mischievous glint to them as when he was ribbing Patrick over his jealousy after the housewarming party, so Patrick just cocks his head and looks at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“100%. Why?”

Patrick sucks in a sharp breath as David’s left hand mirrors his right, fingers blatantly groping his ass from inside his back pocket.

“Well…these jeans are so tight I can’t get my right hand in your pocket past my rings. Seems someone was trying to make  _an impression_ ,” David teases, steering them both towards his bed as he shuffles a few steps backwards.

Unable to hold in his amused smile, Patrick shuffles along with David, leaning his hips forward as David gives him another meaningful squeeze. “I thought you said my jean choices were too square for your liking.”

“While I’m completely comfortable being the fashionable one in this relationship, I never said I don’t like your choice of Wranglers. They fit you. This pair, perhaps a bit too well.”  Unsurprisingly, he punctuates that last statement with another meaningful grope.

Realizing David’s knees are at his mattress, Patrick gives him a gentle shove, sending him down onto the bed with a very loud squeak of bedsprings. David’s teeth push his lips together in that way of his and Patrick moves his hands to his belt buckle, watching closely as a pink blush begins to creep across David’s cheeks.

“Perhaps I should just take them off if they are causing you distress?”

“I mean…if that’s what you think, I’m fine with it…” David jokes, leaning back on his elbows as Patrick begins to work the woven leather strap from the buckle.

“David, have you seen your sister…OH!”

Mr. Rose, having just burst in the adjoining door from his room, is now standing stock still, cheeks even redder than his son’s with his eyes fixed to Patrick and his  _almost_  state of undress.

“John, I haven’t spent an hour putting this outfit together to spend the evening in our room. Can we please leave for dinner…oh, hello Patrick,” Mrs. Rose singsongs as she breezes into the room, not seeming to notice the scene unfolding around her.

Looking down at David, Patrick sees that he’s taken to hiding his head beneath his pillow, muffled screams barely audible over the blood pounding between Patrick’s ears. Turning towards the door, he does his best to discreetly re-buckle his belt, desperately searching for something to say to break the embarrassing tension.

Mrs. Rose saves him the trouble.

“Patrick, has David been letting you into his closet? Those trousers look simply divine on you.”

Sitting up straight as a board and sending his pillow onto the floor, David looks at his mother in absolute disgust. 

“Mother, those are mid-range denim, I would never!”


End file.
